


Chasing Cars

by rocketsfindplanets (orphan_account)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic, you can make up whatever context for this that you want lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: There's never enough time.// Quick Selbertson drabble xx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judas_Iscariot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/gifts).



"Mark. Please..."

He's panicking. Mark is bleeding out on the ground before him, a bullet square in his chest. He doesn't know what to do.

"We'll do it all, everything. On our own."

It's the sound of Mark's singing that brings him back to reality. He chokes up a bit, wondering how the hell he's alive. If he still will be a few minutes down the line.

"We don't need anything, or anyone."

Neil wants to tell him to stop, to save his breath and just focus on staying alive. He wants to, and he should, but he doesn't. Mark's voice might be the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Neil lets out a choked laugh. He shakily gets on the ground beside Mark, dusting his fingers over the blood that's soaked through his shirt. He wants to close his eyes and just forget everything, he really does. Maybe he will.

Mark coughs before he continues, hard and sounding worse than Neil ever wanted to hear him sound.

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel."

You don't have to, Neil thinks. I love you. Just live. Don't say anything.

"Those three words are said too much. They're not enough."

Neil finally starts to cry. He chokes out a sob, bloody hand going to hold Mark's. He's not stupid. He knows how this will end.

"If I lay here."

He kisses him before he gets the chance to finish the line. Mark smiles up at him slightly, a sad smile that seems out of focus.

"If I just lay here," he murmurs against his lips. "Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Yes. A million times, yes. And he does. Lies down next to Mark, unwilling to let go of him.

He thinks of everything that led up to this moment. Of all of the warm mornings together in bed, trying to cook but giving up and going to a bakery anyway.

"Forget what we're told, before we get too old."

He wants nothing more than that, right now. To be back home with Mark. To forget about the bloody apocalypse and to forget about the bloody idiots with guns. To be back home.

"Show me a garden that's... bursting into life."

Mark's voice is shaky. So, so shaky. Neil wants to say something, but he can't force the words out of his mouth. He squeezes Mark's hand, feels him try to squeeze back. He's so, so weak. Neil's never been more afraid.

"Let's waste time..."

There's no time to waste. They're out of time. Mark's eyes slip shut and Neil lets out another sob.

"Chasing cars..."

Silence. Neil closes his eyes and prays.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't been blessed by Mark Selby singing Chasing Cars, here you go: https://youtube.com/watch?v=Ea5HXtfWsPo listen and be blessed.
> 
> Not a huge fan of this but y'know, I'm on a long road trip so I wanted to write something at least. As always, message me on Tumblr @ gareth-walker.tumblr.com!!


End file.
